Can You Really Forget?
by po0kiee
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been best friends for so long now, ever since grade school. Now high school rolls around and Sasuke really questions himself. Can he really forget?


**Can you really forget?**

**By: **po0kiee

**Rating: **T+

**Characters: **Naruto and Sasuke (boyboyboy love!)

**Type: **Alternate Universe (2008 present time)

**Length: **Maximum of five chapters

**Summary: **Sasuke and Naruto have been best friends for so long now, ever since grade school. Now high school rolls around and Sasuke really questions himself. Can he really forget?

**Author's Notes: **Wow. Well. I really don't know where this came up. I'm really trying to make this story sweet and not so much of romantic and comedic, but sweet and bitter. It'll be hard but I'll try my best! And remember, since it's present time, I'll be changing the hairstyles, appearance and such a bit. Enjoy!

**Can you really forget? ****What we felt?**

**Can you really?**

**Chapter one.**

He turned his head casually to look at the boy sitting beside him in class. Their desks were put together and incredibly too close for his own good. The boy sitting beside him was loud as he could possibly get, while on the other hand, Uchiha Sasuke was quiet and kept to himself as much as possible. Sasuke could not tell why they were friends at all, due to the fact that Sasuke really never had too many friends, nor did he really need them. But Naruto, he was somewhat special to Sasuke. In grade school, they were assigned to each other, by force and bother knew they despised each other already. All the kids were assigned to normal people, but out of a random pick, the two extreme opposites were paired together, in hopes that maybe on might rub off on the other. And Sasuke began to realize. It did work. A little. Naruto was a tiny bit more calm and Sasuke was aloof but did communicate with others as well. Sasuke did not know why he kept his friendship with Naruto, even if grade school ended and was no longer necessary to have these "assigned friends".

Sasuke glanced over at the sleeping boy and sighed. Lucky Naruto. He is able to sleep during class with such a content face.

"Hey Sasuke! Wait up, I said!" Naruto chased after Sasuke down the hall. Sasuke turned around, and stopped. He watched as Naruto rushed down the hall and dodged a few people. Naruto finally reached his friend and swung his arm around him.

"So, do you think you can come over today? We have the test tomorrow and I fell asleep during class." Naruto grinned, and lead Sasuke to the stairway to the rooftop.

"Naruto, are we skipping again?" Sasuke groaned, "You know next class is physics, right? I'm so bad at it!" Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and gave him a glare. Naruto stared at Sasuke's discontent and looked shocked for a second. It sure seemed as if Sasuke did not want to hang out.

"Yeah, but this is just so much better." Naruto sighed, "School's so lame. No cute girls, and our teacher's a prick." Sasuke couldn't help but to agree to that.

"Well, there is that girl from Tokyo today. What was her name… Sakura?" Sasuke pondered out loud as he walked through the door leading to the rooftop. Naruto's heart stopped.

"Do you… Do you like her?" He questioned as he jumped up onto the mini building on the top of the roof. Naruto jumped to reach the ledge and pulled himself over, with the help of Sasuke. Then Sasuke jumped, less than Naruto, to reach over to the ledge. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's other hand and pulled him over. His hand was cold. Naruto pouted secretly at the fact that Sasuke was a lot taller than him.

"Well, do you like her or not?" Naruto insisted impatiently, as Sasuke pulled his legs over the edge and sat himself down beside his friend. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and shrugged.

"You can let go of my hand." Sasuke said plainly. Naruto let go immediately, with a small blush on his face. He muttered a small apology. "I don't even know Sakura." He answered and looked away. Naruto slid over a little closer.

"Ok." Naruto replied, feeling a little awkward. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and sighed. What did it matter to him anyways? Naruto gazed up at Sasuke's face, which had a handsomely permanent frown on it, and reached over to Sasuke's shoulder. He pulled himself over Sasuke's body and put his head on Sasuke's lap. Surprised, Sasuke slid away a little, but then let himself relax. It was kind of relaxing.

"Oi, Sasuke." Sasuke looked at Naruto's face. Closed eyes and a small, pleased smile. Sasuke was almost tempted to touch his soft, blonde locks.

"What?" Sasuke leaned backwards, his hands supporting his weight. Naruto seemed to pause for a little moment. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder which girl Naruto had a liking for. Naruto opened his eyes, and blinked. His long lashes and his light azure eyes. His tanned skin and bleached hair. His slim and slightly shorter than average build. Everything seemed perfect to Sasuke. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke was dark and a little taller than normal height. His black hair, shoulder length and messy, and his eyes narrow, and dark, yet still charming. His face was not anything close to 'warm' or 'loving-like', but it was mysterious and cold, his frown always on his face, unless he was with Naruto. Then, he sometimes smiled. Seldomly though.

"What kind of girl do you like?" Naruto closed his eyes again, scared to see what kind of frown Sasuke made. But Sasuke did not frown. He looked up towards the bright sky and pursed his lips.

"I don't know. I don't even like girls." Sasuke muttered. Naruto leaped from his spot in shock, his eyes round as they could possibly go.

"WHAT!" He yelled, looking at Sasuke's face for maybe a little bit of humor or sarcasm. But Sasuke's face was serious. Of course as usual.

"That's not even what I meant, you idiot." Sasuke sighed, "I'm not interested in anyone right now, nor do I have a preference." He explained, and Naruto returned to his normal state. But something within made Naruto's heart beat quickly as Sasuke said the words he was so shocked about. Naruto smiled and placed his head back into Sasuke's lap.

"Really? I like sexy girls." Naruto grinned his trademark grin, that he was famous at the school for. A toothy grin, that was so attractive. "But I also don't mind cute girls either. Hinata-chan's really cute." Naruto added. Sasuke thought his heart would stop for a second. He showed a little emotion, as his eyes widened slightly. Naruto pulled himself up, by grabbing Sasuke's shoulders and hoisting himself up.

"I have to go," Sasuke grunted, and lifted himself up from the spot. Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt in protest. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, and grimaced. "Let go!" He pulled away from Naruto's grasp, and jumped from the ledge, and landed onto the main rooftop ground, perfectly.

"What the hell, Sasuke!" Naruto hollered. "You ditcher!" He raised the middle finger at Sasuke. The raven haired boy merely smirked, and then walked through the door leading to the stairway. Little did Naruto know, Sasuke stumbled down the stairs, and slid against the wall of the third step. He was shaky as hell.

"What was that, Naruto…" He murmured, running his cold hand through his messy hair, only to mess it up more. Sasuke's head hung low, between his knees, and he folded his arms to hide his head. What the hell was he thinking?

-

Naruto hurried back to class, even when there was only thirty minutes left of class. He couldn't believe Sasuke left, just that like, with such an angry look. What was wrong with him? Sasuke was normally never like this. Naruto leaped down the set of stairs and ran through the hallway to class. It was break time and he could run as much as he wanted. At least, he could, if no teacher was around. Naruto looked at the doors as he tried to remember which classroom he was in. It was hard considering he never came to class alone, and whenever he came with Sasuke, Sasuke was the one to remember the classroom. Besides, Naruto was always half asleep when he came into class anyways. Naruto stopped in his tracks as he saw a familiar class member go into the room. Haruno Sakura. A sudden hot sensation ran through his body as he saw her. It wasn't the attraction type of sensation, it was the anger sensation he felt, whenever he saw someone yell at Sasuke.

"Oi! Sakura, right?" Naruto chased after her. Sakura turned, and looked at him for a second, then looked back to where she was concentrating on. Naruto growled quietly, and then grabbed the back of the uniform she wore.

"Don't you listen to people?" He growled, and pulled her around to face him. She looked frightened, yet curious. "Have you seen Sasuke?" He calmed himself, and loosened his grip on Sakura.

"No. He hasn't been here all day." She glared at Naruto, "Let go of me." Sakura writhed out of Naruto's grasp and walked away, to her desk, where a few friends gathered around her. Naruto clenched his teeth as he heard Sasuke had not gone back to class. Confused and angry, Naruto dashed out of the class, and bounded down the hall. He must be at his house, Naruto thought as he headed towards the direction of Sasuke's house. They lived considerably near each other, and Sasuke always gave Naruto a ride on his bike for him, whenever he needed at least. It was difficult to run the length Sasuke biked.

-

Sasuke yawned, as he was sprawled on his bed, tired and quite frankly, annoyed at the moment. He reached above, where a small, open cupboard was, and pulled out a magazine he was reading this morning. He propped himself up with an elbow, and flipped through the pages. It was a guy's magazine, and it contained hair ideas, girl help and other stories of some sort, that Sasuke really was not very interested in. In fact, it was probably the least of his worries at the moment. Just then, one of his biggest worries knocked on the window.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Open your window!" A voice hollered, banging his fists on the window. Now, Sasuke's window wasn't pure glass, and it seemed as if the window would smash any minute. Sasuke lived in a two floor house, and his bedroom was on the bottom floor. Due to where they lived, there were not many apartments, but houses instead. Sasuke sat up, and leaned over to open the window.

"What, Naruto?" He sighed, and leaned over, to get closer to Naruto. Naruto's head was perfect height for the window.

"Oh, you're at home. Wanna let me in?" He grinned, and put his hands on the windowsill. Sasuke let out a long exhale, and put his hand out the window for Naruto. He turned his head, as in annoyance, and pressed his lips together tightly.

"Oi, thanks." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and hoisted himself up, through the big window. As his legs went through the window, Sasuke pulled his hand away, and walked away. Naruto was puzzled and followed after Sasuke. Naruto quickly shut the window, and scampered after Sasuke, into the kitchen. Sasuke padded through the hallway and into the kitchen, then to the fridge, where he pulled the small white door open, and then reached in and grabbed the milk. He took a long swig, and Naruto watched as he drank a quarter of the carton. Sasuke pulled the milk from his mouth and extended the milk towards Naruto, while wiping his mouth with his arm quickly, with his free arm.

Wordlessly, Naruto took the milk and drank another quarter of the dairy. While drinking it, they looked at each other with strong gazes. Naruto opened Sasuke's fridge and put the milk back in the spot. He bent over to see the contents of his friend's fridge. He looked up at Sasuke, shocked.

"You only have milk and eggs in your fridge." Naruto announced, and closed the fridge. "Come on. Get dressed. Let's go." He commanded Sasuke, and looked at him seriously. Sasuke obeyed, walking towards his bedroom to change into his casual clothes. And Naruto being Naruto, he followed.

Sasuke looked behind himself and saw Naruto walking nonchalantly. He sighed and turned around, walking backwards.

"What are you following me for, idiot?" He turned back around quickly, and then walked into his room, which was the room at the very end of the hallway. Naruto scrunched his face up and followed after him into his room.

"I don't know. What else am I supposed to do?" He questioned, as he sat himself on Sasuke's bed comfortably. Sasuke almost rolled his eyes.

"Wait outside?" He pulled his closet door open, and rummaged through organized outfits. Sasuke grabbed an outfit at random, and began to take his shirt off. Then he saw Naruto watching so intently. Sasuke paused, and then continued. What a strange kid, he thought as he pulled the shirt over his head, and then grabbed the white undershirt and tossed it over himself. Naruto was still watching. Sasuke began to feel shifty and uncomfortable. But he still began to undress. He unbuckled his belt with swift movements, and dropped his pants, folded them, along with his shirt, and tucked them back into his closet. He then jumped into his torn jeans, and adjusted them. Sasuke pulled his sweater over his shoulders and zipped it up to his neck, finished.

"Okay. Let's go." He sighed, and walked out of his room. Naruto obediently followed.

-

Sasuke walked alongside with Naruto, with his hands in his pockets, and looking up at the now dark sky. It was getting chilly, and he wondered if Naruto was getting cold. He was still in his uniform, and he looked like a child, while on the other hand, Sasuke looked like Naruto's non-relative guardian or of that sort.

"It's pretty cold out now, huh?" Sasuke broke the silence. Naruto looked at Sasuke, surprised and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm freezing here." He muttered and rubbed his hands together. "I was in such deep thought I forgot what temperature it was!" He smiled. Sasuke laughed, and threw his arm around Naruto.

"As if! You don't ever think." Sasuke smiled down at Naruto. The smaller boy pouted and gave him a joking glare.

"Yeah right! I think so much, sometimes my brain hurts." Naruto retorted, with a small grunt. Sasuke smirked. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and rubbed his arm to create more warmth.

"I don't believe that. You barely have a brain to begin with." Sasuke grinned, and Naruto frowned. He put his hand on Sasuke's hand and pulled it off of his shoulder.

"Yes I do." Naruto bit his lower lip, "Hey… I talked to Sakura today." He searched Sasuke's eyes for a reaction. Sasuke looked away.

"So what? That's kind of random." He muttered, as he rubbed his own hands together. Naruto pressed his lips together, then nudged Sasuke.

"Don't you like her?" He questioned, looking down at the floor, kicking a pebble with his feet. Sasuke looked at Naruto with shock.

"No. I told you I don't." Sasuke sighed, and raised a brow. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with chattering teeth. They both grinned at each other. Sasuke pulled off his sweater and threw it over Naruto's shoulders. It was a little big for Naruto.

"What's this for?" Naruto scrunched his face. Sasuke smiled.

"You look cold. Wear it." Sasuke crossed his arms. Naruto looked at his face curiously.

"But won't you be cold?" Naruto looked at the warm sweater given to him. Sasuke looked away and secretly smiled.

"Yeah. But forget it." He looked back at Naruto. "You keep it. I don't even need it. I'm a man." He laughed. Naruto frowned.

"I'm a man too!" He protested, and Sasuke just chuckled, with a smirk.

"Barely. Just wear it, okay?" Sasuke smiled slightly, and then looked straight ahead. Naruto smiled and threw his arm over Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke!" He grinned, the trademark grin, and looked ahead. The market was just a little bit ahead.

"Hey… Let's hurry a little. Remember, we still have to study!" Naruto reminded Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened and pulled Naruto by the arm.

"Right! Ok, let's hurry!" Sasuke dashed towards the visible market. It was small and convenient, and it always smelled delightful, for some reason unknown. But it was Sasuke's favorite market. The family who owned it was always so kind to him, despite his cold looks. The old woman who was always at the front desk smiled so warmly and with care, it almost made Sasuke want to hug her. As they entered the shop, the old woman was still there and well, smiling as usual.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Welcome." She smiled warmly. Sasuke smiled back and bowed slightly.

"Hello," Sasuke looked around for the items he needed. He was in a rush.

"And you've brought a friend! How lovely!" She smiled and stared at the two of them together. "What is your name?" Naruto looked around and pointed at himself. She nodded.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He smiled, "And I'm Sasuke's best friend!" He proudly announced, swinging his arm around Sasuke. The old woman smiled and chuckled happily. Sasuke began to leave, searching for his items.

"How wonderful. Nice to meet you." She smiled warmly, "I'm Takashi Riita." Naruto beamed.

"Nice to meet you too, obaa-chan!" He bowed slightly and chased after Sasuke, who was already dumping his items into a basket. She leaned back a little, and smiled, watching them argue.

"Naruto, put that back! I don't even need it." Sasuke grabbed the instant ramen from Naruto's hands, and put it back onto the shelf. Naruto pouted and grabbed it back, but putting in two this time. Sasuke growled.

"I told you I don't need it!" He pointed at the ramen. "Put it back!" Sasuke shoved the basket in Naruto's face, trying to make him put the ramen back.

"No! I want you to buy it. It's my favorite, you'll really like it. I promise!" Naruto pleaded, as he pouted. Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. He just couldn't win.

"Fine! I make no promises that I'll even eat it though!" He grumbled and went into the next aisle. Sasuke grabbed a few items off the shelf. Shampoo, body wash. Naruto scampered after Sasuke and pulled his own few items off the shelf.

"Look Sasuke! Flavored bubble bath!" He grinned, and put it into Sasuke's basket. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he groaned.

"Why would I ever need this, Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed the bubble bath and began to put it back onto the shelf. Naruto, with a straight face, grabbed Sasuke's hand and got closer towards him. Sasuke stared at Naruto, shocked, and pulled away slightly. Naruto kept his grip and his gaze.

"Just keep it." Naruto insisted, "Really." Sasuke obeyed and slowly put it back into the basket. Naruto pulled back, smiled and dashed into the next aisle. Sasuke, his heart pounding, stood there for a moment, and wondered what just happened. But after a second, he quickly headed to follow Naruto. He just couldn't leave that kid alone.

-

"Ahh… I ended up buying way more than I needed!" Sasuke groaned, and held his hand over his eyes. Naruto removed his hands from his eyes and faced him. Sasuke stopped and raised a brow.

"Let's go to my house now. We have to study." Naruto reminded again, seriously. Sasuke sighed and smiled.

"Fine. Let's go." He walked faster, and Naruto chased after him.

It was a short walk, but for some reason it really tired out Sasuke. Sasuke could barely keep his eyes open as he reached Naruto's house. The lights were always dim in that house, and there was some sort of mood to that house. It always made Sasuke feel drowsy and mellow. Naruto ran into his room and pulled Sasuke in, shutting the door quickly.

"Hurry! We have to study, ok?" Naruto slid himself into the desk and pulled out some textbooks and notebooks. Sasuke grabbed the chair folded up beside the desk and sat himself down. Naruto began talking about the subjects, and Sasuke couldn't help but to pretend he understood and nodded his head, but really he just couldn't stop thinking about how tired he felt. He eyes eventually shut for a minute. Naruto shook him until he awoke.

"Did I get that right?" Naruto said as he shook Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke jumped, awake. He didn't know what Naruto was talking about for the past two hours. Trying to remember anything Naruto said, Sasuke crossed his arm in thought.

"Umm… I think so, but I'm sure you'll get it right soon." Sasuke stood up and began to open Naruto's door. Naruto grabbed his shirt and stopped him.

"Wait! We aren't even done yet!" Naruto protested and pulled Sasuke back. Sasuke groaned and sat himself on Naruto's bed. Naruto began talking again. Sasuke fell back onto Naruto's bed and found himself dozing off. He grabbed a book from Naruto's shelf and flipped it to the middle of the book. Sasuke put it over his head and closed his eyes. At least this way it would look like he was trying to study.

-

Naruto stopped talking, and began to write furiously. For once, he was actually studying, which even surprised himself. But this test was somewhat important to Naruto, and it was important to Sasuke too. It was physics, and Naruto knew that Sasuke was terrible at this subject. Naruto scribbled down some notes, and then sighed tiredly. He leaned back in his chair, and looked at the pages of notes he wrote. He quickly skimmed them and closed the notebook. That should be enough studying, he thought and closed his weary eyes. Naruto quickly opened them, and then looked back at Sasuke, who was supposed to be studying as well. But he wasn't. He was sleeping soundly. Naruto sighed, and got up, cleaned up his desk, and then sat himself down on the bed as well. It was a single bed, so it was cramped.

"Nice work, Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, sarcastically. He laid down beside Sasuke, a little too close for comfort, and lifted the book covering Sasuke's head. Naruto gazed at Sasuke's sleeping face. A calm, cool look. He looked so relaxed and he actually looked a lot younger as he slept. Naruto leaned in a little closer, to examine him closely. He gently touched Sasuke's cheeks, smooth and so white in comparison to Naruto's skin. Naruto pulled himself over Sasuke's body, and leaned in even closer. Oh, how Naruto hoped Sasuke wouldn't wake up. It was a strange impulse. Naruto leaned in awkwardly, pausing a little every bit. It took him awhile, but his lips touched Sasuke's lightly, and then he pulled back quickly. He threw himself back onto the other side of the bed, and laid down on his back. Naruto closed his eyes tightly and tried not to think about what he just did.

-

Sasuke just laid there. Eyes wide open. Stunned as hell. Why did Naruto just straddle him and kiss him? Naruto did not know, but Sasuke was wide awake.

* * *

The end of chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it I'll update more quickly if people like it and leave me reviews! :3

Thanks for reading!


End file.
